Mara Jade Skywalker
|especie = Humano |genero = Femenino |altura = 1,60 metros |pelo = Rojo dorado |ojos = Verde |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion = *Imperio Galáctico *Mano del Emperador *Alianza de Contrabandistas *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres |maestros = *Darth Sidious *Kyle Katarn *Luke Skywalker |aprendices = *Anakin Solo *Jaina Solo }} Mara Jade Skywalker fue durante diferentes etapas de su vida, una Mano del Emperador, una contrabandista, y más tarde una Maestra Jedi formando parte del Alto Consejo Jedi. Fue criada como servidora del Emperador Palpatine y llegó a convertirse en una agente de alto nivel capaz de usar la Fuerza. Como Mano del Emperador, Jade llevó a cabo la voluntad del Emperador, matando rebeldes e imperiales de la misma forma, con fría profesionalidad, incluso siendo una mujer joven. Como asesina de Palpatine, recibió el mejor entrenamiento posible de expertos en muchas disciplinas distintas así como entrenamiento en la Fuerza, que fue ampliado por Luke Skywalker años mas tarde. Después de la muerte de Palpatine, recibió su última orden, que fue matar a Luke Skywalker; Sin embargo, la muerte de su maestro provocó que desertara de sus obligaciones. Tiempo después se unió al jefe de contrabandistas Talon Karrde, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores y su segunda al mando. Durante las predaciones del Gran Almirante Thrawn, fue obligada a trabajar con Skywalker, y acabó por sentir cierto respeto hacia él. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Mara Jade demostró ser habilidosa en muchos aspectos; era buena piloto, mecánica y estaba entrenada en el uso del blaster y del combate cuerpo a cuerpo incluso sin recurrir al uso de la Fuerza. Con los años, continuó trabajando para Karrde e interactuándo con Skywalker intermitententemente, entrenando en su Jedi Praxeum en Yavin 4 durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Fue preparada por Karrde para encargarse de la Alianza de contrabandistas y tuvo una breve relación con Lando Calrissian como parte de esta ocupación, aunque más tarde ella admitió que fue un montaje. Además continuó acercándose a Skywalker y trabajó con él en numerosas ocasiones, incluyendo la rebelión Almanian y la primera insurrección Corelliana. Los dos finalmente se dieron cuenta en el 19 DBY mientras estaban en una misión a Nirauan que estaban enamorados, y querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Después de casarse con Skywalker, Mara Jade se puso el apellido Skywalker y dedicó su vida a la Nueva Orden Jedi, convirtiéndose en Maestra por derecho propio. Justo antes de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, cayó enferma debido a las mortales esporas coomb que le fueron infectadas por Nom Anor. Usó la Fuerza para ralentizar el progreso de la infección, incluso mientras seguía luchando contra los invasores alienígenas, incluyendo Dantooine e Ithor, pero la enfermedad fue purgada de su cuerpo después del nacimiento de su hijo Ben el 26 DBY. Después de convertirse en Maestra, Jade tomó a su sobrina Jaina Solo como aprendiz hasta que se convirtiera en Caballero. Durante ese tiempo, participó en las ofensivas Jedi contra el Yuuzhan Vong, ayudando en el conflicto. Después de la caída de Coruscant, ayudó a Cal Omas a ser elegido Jefe de estado cuando la nueva república se reorganizó a sí misma en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas libres. Jade Skywalker al final vio sus esfuerzos contra el Yuuzhan Vong recompensados en la batalla final de la guerra en Coruscant con la destrucción del Señor supremo Shimrra Jamaane. En los años siguientes, Jade Skywalker estuvo activa durante la crisis del Nido Oscuro y la subsiguiente Guerra del Enjambre, en las que ayudó a desbaratar los planes expansionistas de Raynar Thul y los insectoides Killiks que estaban extendiéndose en el espacio Chiss y subvirtiendo otros pueblos a convertirse en aliados bajo la influencia de unos cuantos Jedis Oscuros. Jade Skywalker insistió en que los Jedis que se unieron a las comunidades Killik fueran retirados, puesto que usaron sus habilidades en combate contra los Chiss, provocándoles. Continuó sirviendo al lado de su marido como Maestra Jedi durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, primero del lado de la Alianza Galáctica contra la Confederación Rebelde. El resurgir de la Dama Sith Lumiya fue otra amenaza que Jade Skywalker tuvo que confrontar, pero incluso ella y su marido tuvieron encuentros con Lumiya y el Jedi caído Alema Rar en múltiples ocasiones, los Jedis oscuros escaparon. Conforme la guerra se extendió, Jade Skywalker fue asesinada por su sobrino, Jacen Solo, del cual descubrió que era un Sith y lo vio como una amenaza para su familia, para la orden Jedi y para la Galaxia con el tiempo. Biografía Juventud (17 ABY–0 ABY) Mara Jade nació en el 17 ABY, durante el periodo conocido como la Gran Purga Jedi, una época de gran inestabilidad, ya que el Emperador Palpatine y su vasallo Darth Vader se dedicaban a encontrar y asesinar a todos los Jedi supervivientes de las Guerras Clon. Cuando era tan solo una niña, el Emperador la separó de sus padres y la llevó a Coruscant para entrenarla en el uso de La Fuerza, aunque oficialmente Mara solo era una de las bailarinas del Palacio Imperial. No recordaba mucho de su infancia, solo que sus padres no querían que se fuera y que entendía lo que suponía abandonar a su familia y unirse al Emperador. Palpatine la entrenó en la Fuerza y finalmente se convirtió en uno de los agentes del Imperio. Mano del Emperador (0 ABY-4 DBY) Tras completar su entrenamiento, Mara se convirtió en una Mano del Emperador, asesinos personales de Palpatine. A pesar de que había numerosas Manos, ella, como cualquier otra de las Manos del Emperador, ignoraba la existencia de los otros. Ya que tenía una fuerte conexión con la Fuerza, podía escuchar la voz de Palpatine en cualquier parte de la galaxia a través de un lazo telepático. Como recompensa al cumplimiento de sus órdenes, se le dio acceso a hoteles de lujo, contactos imperiales y dinero. thumb|left|220px|Mara Jade, [[Mano del Emperador.]] Antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Mara tenía la tarea de recabar información para ayudar a Darth Vader en la caza de los Jedi supervivientes de la Orden 66, como por ejemplo la Dama Oscura. Con el tiempo comenzó a sentir celos de Vader, pues sentía que su lealtad hacia el Emperador no era absoluta y tenía una extraña obsesión por Luke Skywalker. Así, Jade comenzó a desear que Darth Vader traicionara al Emperador para así poder matarlo y tomar su merecido lugar como aprendiz del Emperador. right|thumb|150px|Mara Jade [[Duelo en Cophrigin 5|la espia.]] Durante los años entre la Batalla de Yavin y la Batalla de Hoth se dedicó a espiar a Darth Vader, informando acerca de todas sus actividades. Esto incluyó observar de lejos cómo Darth Vader atacaba los Templos Massassi en Yavin 4, seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, donde se capturó al comandante Rebelde Jan Dodonna. Durante la Batalla de Hoth, ella se encontraba en Belsavis. Tras la Batalla de Hoth, Mara se dio cuenta de que al Emperador le preocupaba Luke Skywalker. Así, fue enviada a infiltrarse en el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, haciéndose pasar por la bailarina Arica, y esperar la llegada de Skywalker. Melina Carniss, un miembro del grupo de la seguridad secreta de Jabba el hutt, sospechaba que Arica quería asesinar a Jabba y la mandó encarcelar. Mara no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir a Luke al Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Si hubiese estado allí presente podría haber evitado que Luke escapara, tal y como sucedía en una visión que Luke tuvo años después. Nebulosa Negra Después de su misión en Tatooine, el Emperador Palpatine le encargó eliminar a Dequc, líder de la organización criminal Nebulosa Negra, que había surgido del Sol Negro tras la muerte de Xizor. Con apoyo Imperial creyó haberlo matado en el planeta Svivren, pero no fue así, avisando por el Capitán Imperial Strok, un agente doble de Nebulosa Negra, Dequc logró escapar usado un señuelo. Durante la batalla de Endor, Mara estaba en Coruscant y pudo sentir la muerte del Emperador a través de la Fuerza. Vader y Luke estaban presentes y le pareció que los dos, juntos, asesinaban a Palpatine. Eso le hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, inmediatamente fue arrestada por la Inteligencia Imperial por órdenes de la Directora Ysanne Isard. Finalmente consiguió escapar, disfrazándose como una refugiada. Con el alias de Karrinna Jansih, escapó al planeta Phorliss donde se puso a trabajar como camarera en una cantina para pasar desapercibida al Imperio. Cuando trabajaba en la cantina de Gorb Drig se dio cuenta que había fallado y Nebulosa Negra seguía operando, así que en el 4.5 DBY por su cuenta decidió ir a el planeta Qiaxx donde se encontraba su cuartel general para matar a Dequc. No solo logró matarlo: además se encargó de que llegara a manos del Imperio un ordenador con todos los registros de la organización, suficiente para acabar con ellos. Huyendo (4 DBY–6 DBY) Su odio hacia Skywalker, por destruir a su maestro, le quemaba por dentro y juró matar al Caballero Jedi. Mara no tenia ni idea que la orden telepática del Emperador era el centro de esta ira y que hacÍa su deseo de venganza mucho mas fuerte de lo normal. Mientras tanto, su vida era un desastre: todos los recursos que había tenido a su disposición dependían del Imperio y su vida de lujo, privilegio y propósitos se había agotado. Durante un largo tiempo vagó por la Galaxia, aceptando trabajos de artesanía para subsistir. Sus habilidades en la Fuerza se fueron deteriorando, regresando en incontrolables ráfagas en los peores momentos. Durante todo ese tiempo seguía siendo acosada por la última orden del Emperador: "Matarás a Luke Skywalker." Contrabandista (6 DBY–9 DBY) thumb|250px|left|Mara Jade peleando contra las fuerzas de [[Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Leyendas|Thrawn al lado de Luke Skywalker.]] La buena fortuna por fin le sonrió a Mara cuando logró rescatar al contrabandista Talon Karrde de una emboscada en Varonat que costó la vida a su segundo al mando, Quelev Tappe. Karrde quedó tan impresionado con Mara que le ofreció el puesto vacante al instante. Mara se unió a la organización de Karrde en la segunda mitad del 8 DBY. Durante sus primeros meses allí, fue ascendiendo rápidamente. Parecía que Mara tendría un buen futuro… cuando apareció Luke Skywalker, el hombre que había jurado matar. Luke y Mara se conocieron en el año 9 DBY en la base de Karrde en Myrkr, donde los ysalamari nativos del planeta interferían con la habilidad del uso de la Fuerza. Jade tenía planeado matar a Skywalker pero debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraron y que la duda nació en ella, finalmente terminó ayudándole a escapar. Karrde y su organización huyeron de Myrkr poco después, ya que el Imperio ofreció una gran recompensa por ellos al ayudar a escapar a Skywalker. thumb|250px|right|Mara matando al Caballero Oscuro loco, Joruus C'baoth. Skywalker se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Mara realmente no eran suyas y que se debían a la orden telepática de Palpatine. Jade se dio cuenta gradualmente que estaba siendo manipulada para buscar venganza contra Darth Vader. Skywalker prometió ayudarle a deshacerse de esa orden aun cuando esto ponía en peligro su propia vida. Este gran ejemplo de altruismo causó una gran impresión a Mara. Circunstancialmente, la solución al problema se presentó inesperadamente cuando los dos se enfrentaron con Joruus C'baoth, un clon loco de un Maestro Jedi que había fallecido largo tiempo atrás. Luke se vio forzado a pelear con un clon de sí mismo, creado a partir del ADN de la mano que perdió en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Mientras Luke se estaba viendo superado por su clon Luuke Skywalker, Mara intervino y mató al clon, cumpliéndose su palabra de matar a Luke Skywalker. Por fin había cumplido la última orden de Palpatine y podía descansar en paz. Luke y Mara lucharon contra C'baoth y juntos evitaron que el techo de la sala en la que se encontraban se les viniese encima. Mara se lanzó hacia C'baoth, agachándose en el último instante, para evadir sus rayos de Fuerza, matándolo y cumpliendo, irónicamente, la profecía de C'baoth en la cual Mara se arrodillaba ante él. Luke pudo salvar la vida a Mara cuando C'baoth explotó en una tormenta de Fuerza. Como símbolo de su amistad, Luke regaló a Mara el sable de luz que tanto su padre Anakin Skywalker, como él mismo y su clon Luke habían usado. Caballero Jedi (9 DBY–19 DBY) Aprendizaje left|thumb|200px|Mara durante su búsqueda de [[Kyle Katarn.]] Diez años después de la Batalla de Yavin Mara se encontraba bajo la tutela Jedi de Kyle Katarn en el frente de batalla de Altyr 5 cuando una base de la Nueva República estaba siendo bombardeada desde un par de asteroides artificiales por el Remanente Imperial. Kyle Katarn logró repeler el ataque y destruir los asteroides. También descubrió que el planeta Dromund Kaas era un blanco importante para el Imperio y decidió investigar más. Mara se quedó atrás y obtuvo su primera misión para la Nueva República, que consistía en negociar un suministro de provisiones con Ka'Pa el hutt. Para lograr que Ka'Pa cooperara, Mara se vio obligada a robar un aparato de Takara para el hutt. A continuación fue capturada por los esbirros de Takara, pero logró escapar tras matar un rancor y robar dicho artilugio. Satisfecho, Ka'Pa accedió a ayudar a la Nueva República. La segunda misión de Mara fue proteger un Holocrón Jedi a bordo de una Corbeta CR90. Cuando unos piratas de Kaerobani atacaron, Mara logró rechazar el ataque, aunque no pudo evitar que el Holocrón fuese robado. Para recuperarlo, Mara decidió esconderse en una caja cuyo destino era Kaerobani, la base de los piratas. Allí, gracias a su entrenamiento, recuperó el Holocrón y escapó de la base. Mara Jade regresó a Dromund Kaas para averiguar qué había pasado con Kyle Katarn. Allí tuvo que cruzar un pantano para llegar al Templo del lado oscuro donde encontró a Kyle Katarn inmerso en el lado tenebroso de la Fuerza. La aprendiz luchó con su maestro, logrando resistir hasta que Kyle retrocedió a lo más profundo de las catacumbas del templo. Finalmente se dio por vencida, apagando su espada láser. Cuando Kyle se dispuso a matarla, se dio cuenta que era incapaz de hacerle daño y pudo regresar al lado luminoso. Después de que Katarn abandonase a los Jedi y la Fuerza, y se volviese a unir a las fuerzas militares, Mara participó en una misión secreta de Talon Karde para rastrear a Jorj Car'das, en la cual se supone que ella tuvo una relación sentimental con Lando Calrissian. En el 11 DBY, Mara regresó a la Academia Jedi en Yavin 4 donde ayudó a Corran Horn (bajo el nombre de Kieran Halcyon durante su estancia en la Academia) y a otros estudiantes a defender el templo contra el espíritu del Lord Sith Exar Kun. Primera Insurrección Coreliana En el 18 DBY Mara se vio envuelta en los eventos de la Primera Insurrección Corelliana. Mara se encontraba en Corellia debido a una cumbre de comercio, representando a la organización de Talon Karrde. Poco después, recibió un misterioso cubo-mensaje dirigido a la Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo. El cubo contenía un mensaje que detallaba los planes de la Triada Sacorriana y la Liga Humana, dirigida por el primo de Han Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, para atacar a la Nueva República. Mara decidió advertir a Leia y a los otros senadores presentes sobre el complot para destruir a la Nueva República. Sin embargo, no tuvo suficiente tiempo y el ataque comenzó momentos después de su advertencia. Mara Jade fue capturada por la Liga Humana y encarcelada junto con Leia, en Corellia. Ambas trabajaron juntas para escapar a bordo de la nave de Jade, Fuego de Jade, reuniéndose con Han Solo en Selonia. Allí Mara, Leia y Han intentaron convencer a los selonianos de permitirles intentar evitar el conflicto investigando en una de las "zonas arqueológicas" del planeta, aunque también estuvieron prisioneros en Selonia por un corto tiempo. Luke Skywalker pudo rescatarlos y juntos hicieron cesar la insurrección. Crisis del Documento Caamas Poco después Mara se vio absorbida en la Crisis del Documento Camaas en el 19 DBY. Poco antes Mara había rescatado a Luke Skywalker de los Piratas Cavrilhu y después fue a investigar una extraña presencia en Nirauan. Mara fue atraída por la Mano de Thrawn a un complejo en Nirauan, perdiendo contacto con Talon Karrde y su organización. El Almirante Parck, el Barón Soontir Fel y muchos soldados Chiss habían pasado décadas continuando la batalla de Thrawn, peleando contra amenazas de las Regiones Desconocidas. Tenían presentes las profecías de Thrawn e intentaron reclutar a Jade al servicio de Thrawn. Afortunadamente, Luke Skywalker le ayudo a escapar. Juntos lograron infiltrarse en un fortaleza del Imperio de la Mano y la neutralizaron, aunque después regresaron a la misma para recuperar el Documento Camaas. Con la ayuda de aliados poco probables, recuperaron el documento, destruyeron el clon de Thrawn y escaparon del planeta. Mara terminó perdiendo su odio hacia Skywalker y comenzó a respetarlo a él y sus habilidades. Matrimonio con Luke Skywalker thumb|right|200px|Luke y Mara se casan en [[Coruscant/Leyendas|Coruscant.]] Durante el transcurso de los años, Mara y Luke continuaron trabajando juntos en muchas situaciones importantes tras la Guerra Civil Galáctica que se desato tras la Batalla de Endor. Inicialmente Mara se negó a atender a la Academia Jedi en Yavin IV debido a sus preocupaciones sobre Luke y la forma en que instruía en la Academia. Durante la misión donde estaban investigando la Mano de Thrawn, Mara y Luke se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado profundamente el uno del otro. Se casaron en Coruscant, poco después de que el tratado de paz con el Imperio fuera firmado. Mara después, continúo su entrenamiento en la Fuerza y llego a ser una Maestra Jedi. Aceptó a la joven Jedi Jaina Solo como su aprendiz. Después de su matrimonio paso un tiempo al lado de Mirax Terrik y compartieron varias aventuras, incluyendo una donde se vieron acusadas de daños criminales. El redescubrimiento de Vuelo Expansión [[Archivo:Sqcover (2).jpg|thumb|left|250px|Mara y Luke durante el incidente Vagaari/''Vuelo Expansión .]] Poco después de su matrimonio, Mara termino su alianza con Karrde para dedicarse por completo a su matrimonio y a ser una Caballero Jedi. Inmediatamente después fueron invitados por los Chiss para actuar como representantes de los Jedi en el regreso de las ruinas del proyecto ''Vuelo Expansión, el cual se descubrió que fue destruido por Thrawn y sus restos se encontraban en un área fortalecida de los Chiss, conocida como Redoubt. Mara y Luke viajaron como huéspedes de honor abordo del Enviado Chaf junto con representantes Geroon, Dean Jinzler, Chak Fel y cuatro soldados del Imperio de la Mano. Durante la expedición Mara y Luke empezaron a sospechar algo después de varios atentados misteriosos de sabotear la misión, incluyendo un fuego cerca de los tanques de combustible. Mientras continuaba su misión, Mara comenzó a tener dudas sobre sus acciones durante el tiempo que paso cuando era Mano del Emperador, pero Luke logro convencerla de abandonar sus dudas. Cuando llegaron al Vuelo Expansión, el grupo diplomático fue separado en varios grupos por los Carros Repulsores de los sobrevivientes. Sin embargo los Geroon resultaron ser los tiranos Vagaari y contaban con un grupo más numeroso de lo pensado. Mara y Luke escaparon de las trampas de los sobrevivientes y ayudaron a derrotar a más de 300 Vagaari con la ayuda de los Chiss, los Imperiales y un grupo de sobrevivientes. Después de que los Vagaari se llevaran uno de los seis Dreadnaughts para reunirse con su nave principal, Mara y Luke los persiguieron abordo de un Caza Delta-12 e interceptaron la nave. Abordo de la nave pelearon contra fuerzas de defensa, que incluían una droideka, y derrotaron al líder de los Vagaari. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 ABY–30 ABY) Maestra Jedi thumb|right|160px|Mara Jade Skywalker algún tiempo después de casarse con Luke Skywalker. Durante una ceremonia diplomática en Monor II fue guardaespaldas de uno de los diplomáticos. Nom Anor también se encontraba presente y secretamente infecto a todos los presentes con esporas coomb, un agente biológico mortal de los yuuzhan vong. Todos los que fueron infectados murieron, excepto Mara, ella fue capaz de detener la infección mediante la Fuerza, aunque una cura permanente no fue encontrada. Cuando un llamada de auxilio de ExGal-4 en Belkadan fue recibida, Luke y Mara decidieron ir a investigar juntos. En Belkadan los Skywalker descubrieron que el planeta había sufrido un desastre ecológico, como resultado de la vongformación yuuzhan vong. Mara sintió que su enfermedad estaba relacionada de alguna forma con la devastación del planeta. Ella fue la primera Jedi que se enfrentó a un yuuzhan vong cuando Yomin Carr la atacó. Apenas fue capaz de derrotar a su oponente y casi muere en la pelea. Descubrimiento del bebé thumb|left|200px|Mara Jade es afectada por [[esporas coomb durante su embarazo delicado.]] Mara trataba de recuperarse en Dantooine y su sobrino Anakin Solo estaba con ella cuando los yuuzhan vong atacaron al planeta. Anakin tuvo que repeler a cientos de guerreros yuuzhan vong hasta que Luke y Jacen Solo los rescataron. Después participaron en la Batalla de Dantooine. La Jedi Vergere, quien poseía la inusual habilidad de la composición molecular de sus lagrimas, le dio a Han Solo una dosis para entregársela a Jade. Cuando Mara se tomo las lagrimas se curó casi por completo de su enfermedad. Diez meses después de haber comenzado la guerra contra los yuuzhan vong, Mara Jade se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. A medida que la relación entre los Jedi y el gobierno de la Nueva República se deterioraba, se dieron órdenes de arresto contra Luke y Mara. Se escondieron abordo de la Aventura Errante. Durante este periodo la condición de Mara empeoró y su enfermedad se agravó. Con la ayuda de su esposo, Mara logro vencer a su enfermedad y dar a luz a su hijo Ben Skywalker. Borsk Fey'lya finalmente retiró las órdenes de arresto y los Skywalker se mudaron a Eclipse, un mundo seguro que servía de base para los Jedi. Después de que naciera Ben, Mara se volvió extremadamente protectora y llego hasta el punto de mandar a Ben a otros mundos seguros y contratar un droide niñera. Hizo esto debido en parte por la seguridad de su hijo y porque no quería pasar por el dolor de perder un hijo, como lo hizo Leia después de perder a Anakin. Final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong thumb|right|Mara, su esposo Luke Skywalker y su hijo [[Ben Skywalker|Ben.]] A pesar de unir fuerzas con el Grupo Tres de la Flota del General Wedge Antilles, los Jedi aun estaban superados numéricamente por la flota invasora de Tsavong Lah. Aunque los Jedi destruyeron varios yammosks de sus enemigos y la nave insignia de Lah el Sunulok, los Jedi pagaron un precio muy alto. Durante la Caída de Coruscant, Mara y Luke descubrieron que Viqi Shesh había raptado a su hijo. Los Ala-X de Luke y Mara, dos de los mejores pilotos Jedi de la Galaxia, fueron derribados cuando la pareja intento rescatar a su hijo. Cuando Lando Calrissian, YVH 1-1A y C-3PO se hicieron cargo de rescatar a Ben, Luke dirigió a Mara y R2-D2 a defender Coruscant con baterías turbo láser desde la superficie. Ellos tres lograron huir de Coruscant abordo del Halcón Milenario. Poco después de la captura de Coruscant por los yuuzhan vong, Mara Jade termino en Borleias al lado de su esposo y algunos otros Jedi con las esperanzas de asegurar un lugar para los evacuados desorganizados. Mientras estaba en Borleias, Wedge Antilles designó a Mara como Jefe de Inteligencia para todas las fuerzas en el sistema con énfasis en el personal de la base de Borleias. Mara mantuvo este puesto hasta que Iella Wessiri llego al planeta. Alrededor de este tiempo Mara, con reservas, dejo a su hijo Ben para explorar la vongformación en Coruscant junto con Luke, Tahiri y los Espectros. Durante esta misión Mara, Luke y Tahiri pusieron fin a la creciente amenaza de Lord Nyax antes de que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema para la Nueva Orden Jedi y por extensión para la República. En un esfuerzo para acabar con la guerra, Luke y Mara se unieron con otros Jedi en una misión en las Regiones Desconocidas. Ahí buscaban enlistar la ayuda del Remanente Imperial y posiblemente de los Chiss y también buscar el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot. Durante la ultima batalla de la guerra, Mara formo parte de un equipo de ataque enviado a matar al Supremo Señor Shimrra. Después de la victoria de la Alianza Galáctica, los Jedi establecieron una nueva Academia Jedi en Ossus donde también vivían los Skywalker. Crisis del Nido Oscuro(35 ABY–36 ABY) Un Llanto de Ayuda A pesar de sobrevivir a la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva Orden Jedi aun enfrentaría mas problemas. Su joven hijo Ben había cortado lazos con la Fuerza como resultado del dolor y sufrimiento que había sentido durante ese tiempo. Debido a esto a Mara se le hizo difícil encontrar a Ben en la Fuerza. Aunque cinco años habían pasado, Ben aun rehusaba utilizar la Fuerza, un inquietante desarrollo que su padres no sabían como remediar. thumb|left|Mara era diestra con un [[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz o con una pistola láser.]] Ella y Kyp Durron también encabezaron un facción que apoyaba que los Jedi no eran responsables de proteger a la Alianza Galáctica por mandato, mas bien que los Jedi debían tomar un punto de vista mas amplio de los asuntos de la Galaxia para evitar enredarse en la política interna de la Alianza, como le había sucedido a la Antigua República. A ellos se les opondría otra facción, dirigida por Kenth Hamner y Corran Horn, quienes creían que la Orden Jedi le debía a la Alianza Galáctica su completa y firme atención, debido a que la Alianza Galáctica financiaba la Orden y fue responsable de proveer a la Orden con un nuevo Templo Jedi. Estas tensiones normalmente eran tranquilizadas por el líder de los Jedi y esposo de Mara, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Bajo su liderato, hasta los temperamentos y voces de los Jedi mas descarados fueron calmados, pero, después se daría cuenta que cometió un error casi fatal cuando no estableció un estructura de mando en la Orden. Todas estas cosas se manifestaron durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro y la Guerra del Enjambre. Después de escuchar esta información, los Chiss fueron inmediatamente a hablar con el Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica Cal Omas, quien hablo después con el Maestro Skywalker. Preocupados, Luke, Mara, Ben y la pareja Solo fueron en busca de los Jedi renegados. Cuando encontraron a los Jedi aberrantes, ellos fueron atacados por unos Killik azul-negro misteriosos que UnuThul, la nueva personalidad Killik de Raynar Thul, aparentaba no saber nada acerca de ellos. En otra ocasión su hijo Ben se hizo amigo de un Gorog, pensando que la criatura era una mascota. Secretamente, Gorog intento lavarle el cerebro al niño para que se uniera al Nido Oscuro. Pero el complot fue descubierto por la madre de Ben y se vio obligada a matar al Killik. En una reunión con Mara, Leia y Han, UnuThul les explico por que los Skywalker y los Solo fueron atacados durante su primera visita a la colmena. Según UnuThul, los Gorog querían que Mara muriera, por que el Nido Gorog se convirtió en el Nido Oscuro cuando la madre e hija de Daxar Ies viajaron a las Regiones Desconocidas después de que Daxar fuera asesinado por Mara. Ellas cayeron bajo la influencia de la Consciencia Colectiva Gorog y la idea de vengarse de Mara creo al Nido Oscuro. Esta revelación por UnuThul después resulto ser falsa. Mara y su esposo Luke volvieron a ser traídos ante UnuThul, esta vez como presuntos enemigos. Leia, una Caballero Jedi ahora, logro calmar a UnuThul pero él aun no confiaba en ellos. Esta desconfianza llevo a que retuviera a Luke Skywalker y Han Solo como prisioneros, en un intento de hacer que se unieran al nido Killik y conocer todos sus secretos. Una misión de rescate fue organizada por Leia y otros Jedi, sin embargo antes de que pudieran llegar, el nido huyo de la Nebula Utegetu en enormes naves Colmena. Algunas naves lograron escapar el bloqueo impuesto por la Alianza, pero la nave Colmena Gorog fue capturada. Después de una feroz pelea, Luke fue aislado por Lomi Plo. Eventualmente Plo logro obtener la ventaja en la pelea y consiguió escapar. Luke sin embargo, casi muere. Las flotas Killik escaparon y se enfrentaron a los Chiss. La Guerra del Enjambre por fin había comenzado por completo. Guerra del Enjambre Luke y Mara inmediatamente regresaron a la Academia Jedi en Ossus para enviar una señal de reunión a traces de la Fuerza a toda la Orden Jedi. Aunque Mara esta preocupada por la salud de su esposo después de meditar intensamente, le dio su apoyo completo a la decisión de otorgarse el titulo de Gran Maestro Jedi y asumir el control completo de la Orden Jedi. Efectivamente, ella era la única que estaba al tanto de sus planes antes de la reunión. thumb|right|200px|Mara y su [[Pistola bláster/Leyendas|Pistola bláster.]] Poco después del anuncio de Luke, él y Mara fueron huéspedes de Tyko y Aryn Thul quienes intentaron negociar la seguridad del hijo de Aryn, Raynar. También les regalaron a Luke y Mara el droide R2-0, el prototipo de los droides astromecánicos serie R2. Una OmniGate deducida del cerebro de este droide después le permitiría al hacker informático Zakarisz Ghent acceder a hologramas en la memoria de R2-D2, como el de Anakin Skywalker estrangulando con la Fuerza a Padmé Amidala. Cuando Luke, Mara y Jacen vieron estos hologramas, una serie de conflictos se hicieron visibles en la forma en que cada uno interpreto las escenas. Mara quedo perturbada por el enfado de Anakin Skywalker y su comportamiento amenazador, mientras que Jacen no vio ningún problema. Además, Luke fue obligado a enfrentar sus dudas sobre que Mara pudo haber estado involucrada en la muerte de su madre. Sumándose a las tensiones que estaban creciendo entre el trío, Mara también enfrento a Jacen acerca del borrado de memoria que él le hizo a su hijo Ben, al final ella acepto la explicación falsa de que lo hizo para proteger a Ben y no para esconder el hecho de que el había tenido una hija con Tenel Ka. Durante la Batalla de Sarm, Mara fue miembro de la fuerza Jedi que dirigió el ataque contra la nave del nido Killik. Ella fue la primera en llegar al lado del herido Jacen e hizo un heroico esfuerzo para rescatarlo de los restos de su XFurtivo. Cuando Jacen volvió en si, se unió a Mara para proteger a Luke mientras él peleaba con la desfigurada Jedi Oscura Lomi Plo. Mara sufrió una horrible lesión cuando un perdigón de una pistola destructora rasgo su traje espacial y destruyó uno de sus riñones. El tiempo de recuperación requerido para su lesión era de un mes y esto significo el final de su participación en la Guerra del Enjambre. Cuando Mara se entero que su esposo planeaba enfrentarse a Lomi Plo y Raynar Thul él solo, temió por su vida. En un inquietante suceso, Jacen utilizo la Fuerza para fingir la muerte de Mara y demostrarle a Luke su vulnerabilidad al miedo. Poco después los tres vieron el holograma de los últimos alientos de vida de Padmé, lo cual armó a Luke de valor y lo llevo a rechazar las enseñanzas de Vergere. La confianza de Luke en Mara también fue confirmada por la revelación de que ella no tuvo papel alguno en la muerte de Padmé. Luke mato a Lomi Plo y llevo de vuelta a Raynar, severamente sedado, a la Alianza Galáctica. Mara todavía estaba recuperándose al terminar la Guerra del Enjambre. Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación (40 ABY–) Tensiones Crecientes thumb|left|150px|Mara Jade Skywalker, Maestra Jedi Cuarenta años después de la batalla de Yavin, una guerra civil se desató entre la Alianza Galáctica y Corellia. Su hijo y sobrino fueron enviados a Adumar, donde descubrieron una fabrica secreta de misiles. Misiones como esta, tomadas mientras la crisis se intensificaba, solo aumentaban el temor de Mara sobre la seguridad de su familia, en especial la de su único hijo, Ben. Cuando la Alianza Galáctica decidió negociar un tratado de paz con Corellia en el sistema Kuat, Mara acompaño a su familia a la Estación Toryaz. Poco después el grupo fue atacado por comandos Corellianos que habían sido drogados. Aunque el ataque fue detenido, la Primer Ministro Aidel Saxan fue asesinada. Este acto enfureció a Corellia y todos los intentos de negociar la paz terminaron. Eventualmente Mara fue con Luke en una misión donde ellos se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos mismos y querían raptar a Thrackan Sal-Solo, el Jefe de Estado de Corellia. Después de pasar por la seguridad del planeta, Mara fue a la mansión de Sal-Solo y rescato a Tiu Zax y juntas investigaron más en la mansión de Thrackan. Mientras tanto, Luke fue a visitar a Corran Horn y las recién construidas instalaciones Jedi que albergaban a Jedi recién iniciados. Ellos también lograron rescatar al equipo de Jaina y al de Tahiri y escoltarlos a un lugar seguro. Después de la misión fueron a Coruscant. Mientras estaba en Coruscant, Mara luchó con un fantasma de Fuerza distorsionado de su hijo, Ben. No se dio cuenta del hecho de que era el verdadero Ben, Mara lo cogió desprevenido y le dio una patada en el estomago. A medida que la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana crecía, Cal Omas le pidió a Mara que dirigiera una nueva organización paramilitar diseñada para poner bajo control a los insurrectos Corellianos y terroristas que operaban en Coruscant. Cuando rechazó la oferta, el liderazgo fue entregado a Jacen Solo en lugar de a Mara. Ella y Luke, junto con los otros Maestros, estaban sorprendidos de ver a Jacen y Ben participar en las redadas de la G.A.G. y no estaban de acuerdo. A pesar de las profundas dudas de Luke sobre Jacen Solo y su relación con su hijo Ben, Mara fue el único miembro de la familia - además de Ben - que confiaba en Jacen y correctamente estableció que su sobrino estaba destrozado por alguien que él amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su intuición era correcta, ella incorrectamente la atribuyo como la causa del comportamiento cuestionable de Jacen cuando en verdad él estaba comenzando a ser atraído por el lado oscuro. Negarse a ver la verdadera motivación de Jacen la llevo a la opinión de que Jacen era el mejor cuidador para Ben. Sin embargo, comenzó a creer a Luke y consideró que su sobrino estaba cayendo al lado oscuro. Después de deducir que Lumiya seguía con vida, Mara acompaño a su esposo en una búsqueda para localizarla con las esperanzas de ponerle fin a la situación. Durante su búsqueda fueron llamados por detectives para identificar el cadáver de Tresina Lobi a la plaza de Camaradería, donde se entero de que Luke le había pedido a Lobi que vigilara a Ben y Jacen sin que ella se enterara. En la escena del crimen encontraron un cubo mensajero que los dirigió al apartamento de Lumiya. En el apartamento, Mara y Luke encontraron evidencias que ligaban a Lumiya en los asesinatos de Bothanos. Angustiada por el descubrimiento, Mara decidió que Ben tenia que ser apartado de Jacen. Después de aterrizar en el lugar que Jacen había designado para que ellos se reunieran con Ben, Mara y Luke fueron atacados por Lumiya y Alema Rar. Mientras Luke se encargaba de Lumiya, Mara lucho con Alema Rar. Los dos fueron capaces de vencer a sus oponentes y posiblemente de matarlos. Cuando la familia se juntó, con la excepción de Han y Leia, Jacen permitió que Luke se llevara a Ben para ser cuidado. Los tres Skywalker regresaron a Coruscant. Muerte Mara estaba en el planeta Kavan intentando encontrar el paradero de la sith Lumiya cuando fue asesinada a traición por su sobrino Jacen Solo que se había convertido al lado oscuro en el 40 DBY y que había tomado el nombre de Darth Caedus thumb|200px|right|[[Cade Skywalker tiene una visión de su antepasada Mara Jade.]] Legado Después de su muerte todos los descendientes de la familia Skywalker conocieron sus proezas gracias a los hologramas donde se almacenaron sus hazañas. Uno de ellos: Cade Skywalker, un joven adicto a las drogas llamadas barras mortales y que había renunciado a ser Jedi. Se le aparecían personajes de su pasado. Ocultado de sus enemigos en Ossus Cade tras ingerir barras mortales tuvo visiones de Mara Jade y Anakin Skywalker (que luego se transformaría en Darth Vader) los cuales le advirtieron del peligro que suponía caer en el lado oscuro. Talentos thumb|right|115px|Mara Jade poseia muchos talentos. Mara Jade era una mujer de muchos talentos. Era diestra con una pistola láser y en combate mano-a-mano aún sin depender de la Fuerza. Aparte de eso Mara era una piloto excelente y sus habilidades estaban al mismo nivel que las de su esposo. Sus habilidades como espía eran impresionantes. Como una espía Mara era capaz de irritar a otros y tenia la habilidad de adquirir información de personas. Con destreza, Mara podía pasar a escondidas por complejos sin hacer ruido. Aunque Mara recibió muy poco entrenamiento, sus habilidades con la Fuerza y la espada láser era excelentes. Como la Mano del Emperador era capaz de escuchar su voz a través de la Fuerza. Poco antes de casarse con Luke, descubrió que ellos había desarrollado un habilidad telepática similar. Para cuando Mara obtuvo el rango de Maestra Jedi, ya había dominado la técnica de levitar con la Fuerza. Mara se convirtió en una de los Maestros Jedi mas poderosos de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Esto fue evidente durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en la cual ella exitosamente uso la Fuerza para evitar que su enfermedad atacara a Ben adentro de su vientre. Personalidad Mara era una persona ingeniosa y no tenia miedo de expresar sus opiniones. No tenia problemas para dar ordenes o para comunicarle a otras personas lo que ella quería que hicieran. Su lealtad era notable, a veces sacrificando sus propios deseos para obedecer a sus superiores. Mara también tenia una naturaleza irreverente. Aparte de su lealtad, Mara era gritona y tenia una actitud feroz. Después de que su hijo, Ben Skywalker, naciera, Mara perdió mucha de su amargura y su actitud feroz y las reemplazo por el amor a su hijo y la necesidad de protegerlo. En muchas formas, se decía que la personalidad de Mara Jade se parecía mucho a la de su cuñada Leia Organa Solo. Las Naves de Mara thumb|right|150px|''[[Sombra de Jade.]] Antes de poseer su propia nave, Mara usaba un Z-95 Cazacabezas asignada para su uso personal cuando las circunstancias requerían que se aventurara sola. Durante sus primeros días como Jedi usaba la nave llamada ''Shrike, que Talon Karrde le presto. Mara perdió su primera nave, llamada el Fuego de Jade, cuando la estrelló mediante control remoto en una fortaleza Chiss en Nirauan. Sus siguientes naves fueron la Suerte de Cazador, el Sable de Jade y la Sombra de Jade. Entre bastidores Representaciones Mara Jade ha sido representada por varias mujeres. La mas conocida es la modelo Shannon McRandle (anteriormente Shannon Baksa), en el Star Wars Customizable Card Game. Desde entonces McRandle ha estado en varios productos representado a Mara. Durante los días antes de la venta del DVD de El Retorno del Jedi, se especulaba frecuentemente que McRandle podría aparecer en la película con el alias de Mara Jade, Arica, en el Palacio de Jabba pero esto no sucedió. En el radio drama de El Retorno del Jedi, C-3PO charla con Arica, doblada por Samantha Bennett. En Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith y en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Mara Jade fue doblada por Heidi Shannon, en Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi por Edie Mirman y en Star Wars: Empire at War por Kath Soucie. Galactic Battlegrounds Durante la campaña de Darth Vader, uno puede descubrir a Mara Jade mediante claves en muchas de las misiones. Ella merodea en los bordes del mapa y cuando es descubierta solo permanece un momento antes de caminar fuera de la pantalla. Relaciónes con otros personajes Mari Amithest, un personaje en El Ataque de los Clones fue nombrada así en honor a Mara Jade. ("Amithest" siendo un derivado de la palabra "amatista", una gema translúcida, así como "Jade" es una gema translúcida verde. Las teorías de los fans sobre el origen de Mara Jade son numerosas. Las cinco mas comunes son: *Ella es la hija de Siri Tachi (algunos fans creen que su padre fue Obi-Wan Kenobi y debido a esto la razón por la que el Emperador Palpatine la manda a matar a Luke). Aunque es una de las teorías mas populares, esto es imposible por que Siri Tachi murió en el 20 ABY, dos años antes de que naciera Mara. *Ella es la jovencita Aris-Del Wari, aunque esto contradeciria su fecha de nacimiento ya establecida, ya que Aris-Del nació en el 23 ABY, cinco años antes que Mara. *Ella es otra descendiente de Vima Sunrider, explicando su poder con la Fuerza, su larga juventud y su cabello rojo. *Hacia el final de Star Wars: Republic, unos fans pensaron que ella era la hija de Quinlan Vos y Khaleen Hentz. Esto resultó ser falso. *Mara es descendiente de Mira de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith o Mira fue basada en Mara. Las posibles pistas apuntando a esta razón son las similitud del nombre, el cabello rojo, sus pasados sospechosos, su habilidad con la Fuerza y sus asociaciones con grupos marginales. Productos *Una figura de acción de Mara fue creada en 1998 como parte del surtido Universo Expandido de la linea Power of the Force 2. La figura venia con una pistola láser y una espada láser azul. Una nueva versión del personaje se lanzo en 2007 junto a Luke Skywalker como parte de los Comic Packs de la colección del 30 aniversario. *Una mini figura de Mara Jade se incluye en una de las colecciones épicas de Micromachines, basada en Heredero del Imperio, al lado de Wedge Antilles, la nave Fortuna, una Nave Skipray y un Destructor Estelar. *Gentle Giant LTD creo un mini busto de seis pulgadas de Mara Jade como producto exclusivo de la GenCon Indianapolis 2006. *Wizards of the Coast creo una figura en miniatura de Mara Jade, llamada Mara Jade, Mano del Emperador, para el set Rebel Storm del juego Star Wars Miniatures. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Lealtad'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' radio drama *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' * * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''Caballero Jedi: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' * *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''ComicScan: Comics That Almost Were'' – Star Wars Galaxy Collector 4 *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars Insider 47'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Mara%5BJade%5B(A)|cardname=Mara Jade}} *''Rogues and Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wizards.com * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Arica *Chiara Lorn *Paltonae *Dark Mara *Familia Skywalker *Funeral de Mara Jade Skywalker Enlaces externos * *Pagina en Internet Oficial de Shannon McRandle, la modelo que represento a Mara Jade en varias fotografias. * * Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara Jade Categoría:Caballeros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi